Not Alone
by Ryn-s
Summary: "Kau, Jongwoon." / "Sungie takut hiks." / "Sshh, Sungie jangan menangis! Sungie tidak perlu takut lagi, ada aku disini." / "Aku memang tidak pernah meninggalkan Sungie. Tapi, Sungie mungkin saja melupakanku." - Yewon/Wonsung


**Disclaimer: **They are belongs to God, themselves and their parents.

Not Alone by me

**Casts: **Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun and Jongwoon.

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typos, and many more~

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

.. **Not Alone** ..

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

Menangis. Hanya itu yang dilakukannya sejak setengah jam lalu. _Namja_ manis itu duduk bersandar di bawah pohon _maple_ yang masih rimbun –musim gugur belum tiba, dengan menekuk kedua lututnya sambil menenggelamkan wajah manisnya disana, pundaknya masih saja bergetar. Sebenarnya _namja_ manis –Yesung, namanya- itu menangis bukan tanpa alasan. Yesung masih 9 tahun dan dia '_sendirian_'. Yesung adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim yang 'ditinggal' di Cheonan bersama _Harabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_-nya. Orang tua Yesung memilih mengurus perusahaan di Seoul. Karena, takut tidak bisa merawat Yesung dengan baik mereka akhirnya meninggalkan Yesung di Cheonan. Pada kenyataannya di Cheonan, Yesung-lah yang merawat _Harabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_-nya. Yesung memang masih 9 tahun. Namun, Yesung sudah cukup mengerti untuk bisa mandiri dan tidak mungkin tega membiarkan kakek-neneknya yang sudah sepuh untuk mengurusnya.

Tapi, Yesung menangis bukan karena hal itu. Lihatlah bajunya, meskipun tersembunyi dari kedua lututnya bau tidak sedap masih bisa tercium dari jarak beberapa meter. Bajunya tidak lagi sebersih saat Yesung keluar rumah untuk pergi ke taman. Rambut hitam Yesung basah oleh air entah apa yang pasti itu membuatnya menjadi lengket. Cho Kyuhyun. Dia dan teman-temannya yang melakukan semua ini pada Yesung. Alasannya, Yesung sudah melanggar batas wilayah bermain. Jika ada Kyuhyun di taman, tidak ada yang boleh bermain di taman itu selain Kyuhyun dan teman-teman Kyuhyun sendiri. Yesung tidak tahu ada Kyuhyun di sana tadi. Jadi, beginilah nasibnya. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun memang musuh Yesung. Atau, hanya Kyuhyun yang menganggap Yesung musuh. Dua tahun lalu mereka sama-sama murid baru di Sekolah Dasar –yang sama-. Tapi, Kyuhyun mungkin yang jenius jadi merasa berkuasa, dia sering berbuat seenaknya kesesama siswa. Padahal waktu itu mereka masih 7 tahun. Dan, dari sekian banyak siswa, Yesung-lah yang sering jadi sasaran Kyuhyun. Mungkin bagi Kyuhyun, Yesung itu terlalu lemah dan di Seoul Yesung '_sendirian_'. Tidak akan ada yang membelanya meskipun Kyuhyun sudah berlebihan.

"Kenapa Sungie tidak membiarkan aku melawan mereka?!" _Onyx_ itu menatap tajam lurus kedepan. Suara yang sangat tersirat kemarahan terdengar.

Kembali terisak, _onyx_ itu berair lagi. "Sungie tidak ingin Jongwoonie terluka, hiks." Ucap Yesung parau.

"Tidak akan! Aku bahkan tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh tubuhmu, Sungie!" masih dengan nada marah, terdengar kembali.

Yesung menggeleng, tangannya menghapus air mata yang kembali jatuh di pipi _chubby_-nya. "Sungie takut." Lirihnya.

_Onyx_ itu melembut, masih dengan menatap lurus kedepan. "Tidak, Sungie tidak perlu takut. Aku selalu bersama Sungie, _selamanya_." Ucapnya "Ingat, Sungie tidak pernah benar-benar _sendirian_."

Sungie tersenyum senang, meski masih dengan mata berair dia mengangguk semangat. "_Nde,_ Sungie tidak akan lupa kalau Jongwoonie selalu bersama-sama Sungie."

"Kau berbicara sendirian?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi Yesung. Terkejut, Yesung langsung beralih pada sumber suara –disebelah kirinya-. _Obsidian_ anak laki-laki –yang tadi bertanya- itu membola. Dirinya langsung menghampiri Yesung begitu melihat mata Yesung yang sembab. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya anak laki-laki itu khawatir, dan seraya memegang bahu Yesung. Yesung menepisnya dan segera berdiri. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya dan ikut berdiri di hadapan Yesung. "Astaga! Apa yang telah terjadi padamu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengamati baju Yesung yang sangat kotor. Sebenarnya, dia juga mencium bau tidak sedap di sana. Dia sempat berfikir bahwa Yesung orang gila. Namun, Yesung terlalu manis jika disebut orang gila, pikirnya lagi.

"Mau apa?" Yesung akhirnya bersuara, serak karena habis menangis.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, sehingga membuat kedua _dimple_ di pipinya semakin terlihat. "Tenanglah, aku tidak jahat. Aku hanya khawatir melihatmu menangis. Apakah kau terjatuh keselokan? Ada yang sakit?" tanyanya masih dengan tatapan meneliti ke setiap tubuh Yesung, mencari luka yang mungkin terlihat.

Pipi Yesung menggembung mendengar itu, bibirnya mengerucut. "Sungie tidak terjatuh keselokan!" ucapnya lalu menggeleng. "Emh_,_ tidak ada yang sakit."

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Ah, _nde_! Lalu apa yang terjadi padamu?" Yesung menunduk mendengar pertanyaan itu, dirinya tidak mungkin menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya, anak laki-laki itu mengerti. Dia kemudian kembali berucap. "Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang. Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Yesung menggeleng, masih menunduk. "Sungie tidak mau pulang. _Halmeoni_ pasti khawatir melihat Sungie seperti ini." Ucapnya pelan.

Anak laki-laki itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah ku? Kau bisa membersihkan diri dahulu, lalu aku akan meminjamkan baju ganti untukmu. Nanti kita juga bisa bermain di rumahku. Aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang setelahnya. Bagaimana?" tanya anak itu antusias.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap anak laki-laki itu. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab anak di hadapannya dengan senyum senang. Yesung menangguk tanda setuju. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebih senang. "Choi Siwon, namaku. Panggil aku Siwon. Engh, Su..Sungie?" ucap anak itu agak ragu saat menyebut nama Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum, membuat _onyx_-nya melengkung indah. Dan itu, membuat Siwon terpana, Yesung sangat cantik. "Kim Yesung. Tapi, Siwonie bisa memanggil Sungie saja." Ucap Yesung ceria.

Siwon tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah. _Kajja,_ Sungie!" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon. Anak laki-laki yang bertemu Yesung itu ternyata baru pindah ke Cheonan bersama keluarganya. Siwon juga akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Yesung, ini permintaan Siwon sendiri kepada orang tuanya. Siwon berusia 10 tahun yang artinya satu tingkat di atas Yesung. Tetapi, Siwon tidak mau jika Yesung memanggilnya _hyung_ apalagi _sunbae_. Katanya panggilan "Siwonie" terdengar lebih manis, seperti Yesung. Semenjak itu Yesung sering bermain dan pergi bersama Siwon, kemanapun. Yesung tidak pernah merasa takut lagi, apalagi sendirian. Meskipun kadang Kyuhyun juga masih sering mengerjainya. Tetapi, Siwon pasti datang untuk membelanya. Siwon juga akhirnya mengerti tentang baju kotor Yesung saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Siwon berjanji untuk selalu menjaga Yesung, terlebih dari Kyuhyun dan anak-anak nakal lainnya.

Saat ini Yesung sedang berada di taman sekolah '_sendirian_'. Siwon masih berada di kelasnya karena Siwon sudah kelas 4. Sedangkan, Yesung yang masih kelas 3 sudah beristirahat dahulu. Yesung menunggu Siwon di taman untuk memakan bekal yang mereka bawa bersama-sama nanti.

"Sungie selalu bermain bersama Siwon, tidak pernah bermain denganku lagi." _Onyx_ itu menatap lurus kedepan, tersirat kesedihan dan sedikit kemarahan disana. Suara itu terdengar pelan dan dalam, nyaris berbisik.

Yesung menunduk, tangannya memilin ujung dasi yang dikenakannya. Merasa bersalah. "_Mianhae._" Hanya kata itu yang terucap.

_Onyx_ itu menajam kembali, kesal. Dia menatap ujung sepatu Yesung. "Sungie telah melupakanku?!" ucapnya sedikit keras.

Yesung menggeleng cepat, masih menunduk. "Tidak mungkin Sungie melupakan Jongwoonie. Jongwoonie selalu bersama Sungie. Sungie tidak pernah meninggalkan Jongwoonie, 'kan? Jongwoonie juga tidak pernah meninggalakan Sungie. Tidak mungkin melupakan." Ucap Yesung cepat.

_Onyx_ itu –masih- menatap ujung sepatu Yesung dengan miris. "Aku memang tidak pernah meninggalkan Sungie. Tapi, Sungie mungkin saja melupakanku."

"Whoa, ada Kura-kura kecil yang sedang menunggu Pangeran Kuda sendirian!" sebuah suara tiba-tiba datang mengejek. Itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. "Dan, dia sudah gila karena berbicara sendiri!" kemudian beberapa anak yang datang bersama Kyuhyun ikut tertawa.

_Onyx_ itu beralih menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Lalu, dia ikut berdiri menantang. "Siapa yang kau sebut gila?!" ucapnya lalu beralih menatap tajam teman-teman Kyuhyun. "Dan, diam kalian semua! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" ucapnya lagi lebih keras.

Kyuhyun tercengang, menatap tak percaya sosok di hadapannya sekarang. _Onyx_ itu tidak terlihat ketakutan sama sekali. Melainkan tatap tajam menusuk. "Kau berani melawanku, Kim Yesung?!" ucap Kyuhyun emosi.

"Kau! Tidak mungkin bisa menyakiti Sungie lagi!" balasnya menantang. Kyuhyun geram, dia segera menumpahkan jus yang dibawanya ke baju seragam Yesung. Namun, Yesung berhasil menangkisnya, jus itu tumpah dan sedikit mengenai baju seragam Kyuhyun.

"Pukul dia!" perintah Kyuhyun pada teman-temannya. Dan, teman-teman Kyuhyun segera memukul Yesung beramai-ramai. Yesung berhasil menghindar dan sempat beberapa kali memberikan pukulan ke teman Kyuhyun yang menyerangnya. Namun, akhirnya Yesung terjatuh karena terdorong.

Meringis dan langsung mentap tajam Kyuhyun. "Beraninya kau melukai Sungie lagi!" ucapnya keras. Mencoba berdiri. Namun, teman Kyuhyun memukulnya dan langsung menahannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek, berniat memukul Yesung yang masih di posisi terjatuhnya. "Berhenti, Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon datang menghampiri mereka. "Lepaskan Yesung!" perintahnya.

Teman-teman Kyuhyun menuruti karena takut dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun sendiri berdecak kesal. "Pengganggu!" ucapnya. "Ayo, kita pergi!" ucap Kyuhyun malas kemudian berlalu bersama teman-temannya.

"Sungie!" Khawatir, Siwon langsung memperhatikan keadaan Yesung yang masih terduduk di rumput taman sekolah. Namun, Yesung malah membalas tatapan Siwon dengan tajam. Siwon tersentak. Tatapan itu bukan milik Yesung-nya.

Lama-lama tatapan itu berubah melembut dan langsung mengeluarkan air matanya. "Siwonie!" Yesung langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon. "Sungie takut hiks." Ucapnya lirih sambil terisak.

Siwon membalas pelukan Yesung sambil mengusap punggung _namja_ manis itu, mencoba menenangkannya. "Sshh, Sungie jangan menangis! Sungie tidak perlu takut lagi, ada aku disini." Ucap Siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Apakah ada yang sakit? Tadi, Sungie terjatuh 'kan?" tanya Siwon.

Yesung melepas pelukannya lalu memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang lecet. Yesung jatuh terduduk sehingga telapak tangan yang tadi Yesung gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya sedikit terluka dan berdarah. "Ini rasanya perih, Siwonie." Adu Yesung dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Siwon mengamati luka Yesung, lalu membersihkannya dengan air mineral yang dia bawa. "Kita ke UKS saja ya, Sungie. Agar lukamu diobati. Kita bisa memakan bekal di UKS saja. Bagaimana? Jika tangan Sungie sakit, aku akan menyuapimu nanti." Ajak Siwon. Yesung menurut. Akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan menuju UKS. Siwon membantu membawakan kotak bekal Yesung karena tangan Yesung semakin perih, katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa Sungie tadi menangis? Apakah lukanya sangat sakit?" _Onyx_ itu menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang diplester lekat-lekat.

Yesung menggeleng, saat ini dirinya berada di kamarnya. Beberapa menit lalu dia baru saja pulang sekolah diantar Siwon. "_Ani, _Jongwoonie_._ Ini tidak terlalu sakit hanya perih saja." Jawab Yesung. Lalu, _onyx_ Yesung menerawang lurus kedepan. "Tadi, Sungie hanya takut. Sangat takut." Ucap Yesung pelan.

Mengeryit. _Onyx_ itu menatap tak mengerti. "Mengapa takut? Aku sudah melawan Kyuhyun tadi. Sungie tidak perlu takut lagi." katanya. "Seharusnya memang seperti itu, jika Kyuhyun mengganggu Sungie lagi, biarkan aku saja yang melawannya." Lanjutnya. Yesung hanya menunduk dan menggeleng pelan. Bukan, dirinya bukan takut pada Kyuhyun. Dia sudah terlalu biasa mengahadapi Kyuhyun yang selalu jahat padanya.

Tanpa disadari Yesung, wanita lanjut usia tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi dari celah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Menatap khawatir. Segera dirinya membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menghampiri Yesung yang sedang duduk di kasurnya. "Yesungie." Panggilnya.

Yesung yang tersentak langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk. "_Halmeoni_!" ucap Yesung kaget.

_Halmeoni_ tersenyum lalu ikut duduk di pinggir kasur Yesung, mengusap lembut surai hitam Yesung lalu menatap kedua telapak tangan Yesung. "Ada apa dengan tangan mu, Sungie?" tanya beliau.

Mendengar itu, pipi Yesung mengembung lalu bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Tadi, di sekolah Sungie terjatuh, _Halmeoni_." Adunya manja.

Lalu, _Halmeoni_ mengusap tangan Yesung pelan. "Lain kali, Sungie harus lebih berhati-hati, _nde_!" ucapnya. Kemudian _Halmeoni_ beralih menatap Yesung serius. "Tadi, Sungie berbicara sendiri?" tanya _Halmeoni_ tiba-tiba.

Tubuh Yesung langsung menenggang, bola matanya bergerak-gerak. "_Mw-mwo_?" ucap Yesung pelan.

"Tadi,_Halmeoni_ dengar Sungie berbicara sendiri." ucap _Halmeoni_ sambil menatap Yesung khawatir.

Tiba-tiba tatapan Yesung berubah tajam dan dalam. Lalu, dia beranjak berdiri dari kasurnya. "Aku lapar." Ucap Yesung tertahan kemudian meninggalkan _Halmeoni_ yang terdiam di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir keras. Menurutnya kejadian tadi siang tentang Yesung yang berani melawannya itu menambah kesan aneh yang tercipta didiri Yesung pada Kyuhun. Sebelumnya, Yesung tidak pernah seperti itu. Dia selalu ketakutan dan menangis bahkan saat ada Siwon yang membelanya. Ditambah hal-hal sebelum ini. Kyuhyun sudah sering melihat Yesung berbicara '_sendiri_'. Contohnya, saat di taman setelah Kyuhyun mengerjai Yesung habis-habisan waktu itu dan akhirnya Siwon datang lalu mengajaknya berteman. Dan, terakhir tadi sebelum dirinya bertengkar dengan Yesung yang '_berbeda_'. Kyuhyun juga sempat mendengar Yesung menyebut-nyebut sebuah nama. Padahal, Kyuhyun yakin Yesung hanya sendirian tadi sebelum dirinya datang menganggu.

"Apakah Yesung kerasukan roh leluhur?" ucap Kyuhyun bermonolog. "Astaga! Kalau begitu, apakah tadi yang ku lawan itu hantu?" Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari kasurnya ketakutan, bersiap pergi ke kamar _Eomma_-nya.

"Tidak!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak mungkin percaya hal seperti itu!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi, kemudian dia berjalan mengitari kamarnya berpikir.

Sudah ku bilang, kalau Cho Kyuhyun itu jenius. Dia selalu berusaha berpikir secara logis meskipun usianya masih 9 tahun. "Apakah aku harus bertanya pada Hae _hyung_?" Hae _hyung_ atau Donghae adalahKakak laki-laki Kyuhyun yang sedang magang di salah satu Rumah Sakit di Seoul.

"Akh, tidak perlu! Aku mencari di internet saja." Bukan, Kyuhyun tidak ingin merepotkan Hae _hyung_-nya itu. Tapi, Kyuhyun pernah bilang kalau dia tidak pernah ingin bertanya apapun. Karena, dia sudah tahu segala hal. Benar-benar anak yang '_sok_' pintar.

_Caramel_ Kyuhyun yang sudah bulat itu membola. Tidak, percaya dengan apa yang telah dibacanya dari internet itu. "Tidak mungkin." Bisik Kyuhyun. "Yesung…dia…_tidak sendirian_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung menunduk, tatapan Kyuhyun benar-benar mengintimidasi. Sejak Yesung masuk kelas tadi pagi Kyuhyun terus saja menatapnya. Yesung tahu, mungkin ini karena '_masalah_' kemarin di taman sekolah. Hingga saat jam istirahat tiba, Kyuhyun menghampirinya seorang diri. Niat Yesung untuk segera menunggu Siwon di taman tertunda. Beberapa menit Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menatap Yesung yang masih duduk di bangukunya, Yesung menunduk. Tidak berani membalas tatapan Kyuhyun yang begitu tajam.

"Kau benar-benar Kim Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Yesung yang tadinya menunduk, kini memberanikan diri melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Yesung tidak mengerti, tentu saja dirinya itu Kim Yesung.

Kyuhyun berseringai lalu kembali menatap Yesung. "Bukan Jongwoon, eh?" _onyx_ Yesung membola, sangat terlihat ketakutan disana. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu? Pikir Yesung. Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek. "Terkejut, Kim Yesung?" Kyuhyun tahu Yesung kini sangat ketakutan, bahkan sekarang Yesung hanya diam menatapnya dengan _onyx-nya_ yang berair. Ingin menangis, Kyuhyun pikir. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama. _Onyx_ yang menatapnya ketakutan itu berubah tajam.

"Mungkin sedikit, Tuan Jenius."

Seakan hukum karma itu berlaku, kini _caramel_ Kyuhyun yang berganti membola, sedikit terlihat takut dan terkejut. Suara itu bukan milik Yesung lagi. "Kau Jongwoon." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menegaskan.

"Ah, kau sudah tahu lebih banyak." Ucap Yesung masih dengan suara bukan miliknya. Harusnya, Kyuhyun sudah tahu jika dia tidak boleh berusan dengan Yesung lagi. Harusnya, Kyuhyun sudah tahu jika Yesung memang tidak sendiri. Dan, harusnya Kyuhyun sudah tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Apa maumu Jongwoon?!" ucap Kyuhyun menantang.

Yesung yang kini pribadinya dikuasi Jongwoon berdiri dari duduknya. Menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja, sama alasannya saat kau menjahili Sungie-ku! Aku juga ingin sedikit _menjahili_-mu, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Jongwoon yang ada di tubuh Yesung dengan suara rendah.

Jongwoon menatap _caramel_ Kyuhyun dengan _onyx_ tajam milik Yesung. "Apa salah Sungie-ku, Cho Kyuhyun! Mengapa kau selalu membuatnya menangis?! Mengapa kau selalu menyakitinya?!" tiba-tiba Jongwoon berteriak kencang. Dan, itu membuat Kyuhyun reflek mundur secara perlahan.

"_Mi-mianhae._" Ucap Kyuhyun terbata. "_Mian_. Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan Yesung." Lanjutnya.

_Onyx_ Yesung membola. "Bermain?!" ucap Jongwoon tak percaya. "Apakah hal seperti itu kau sebut dengan bermain, huh?" tiba-tiba wajah Yesung yang masih dikuasai pribadi Jongwoon itu berseringai. "Kalau begitu, akan ku sebut juga ini sebagai bermain."

Braak_

"Akh!"

"Jongwoonie!" Yesung kembali menguasai dirinya. _Onyx_-nya untuk kesekian kali membola. Sekarang di hadapannya terbaring Kyuhyun –pingsan- dengan darah yang keluar dari dahinya. Kyuhyun didorong Jongwoon hingga akhirnya kepalanya membentur meja. "Kau jahat, Jongwoonie!" makinya sambil memukuli dirinya sendiri.

"Sungie, mengapa kau tidak ke taman?" tiba-tiba Siwon datang kekelasnya. Dan, langsung terkejut melihat Yesung yang menangis histeris dan Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "_Ani_! _Aniyo_! Bukan Sungie, bukan Sungie!" racau Yesung tak terkendali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung dikurung di kamarnya oleh _Halmeonie_ akibat perbuatan nakalnya di sekolah. Meski Yesung terus menyangkalnya kalau bukan dia yang mendorong Kyuhyun dan ditambah Siwon yang membelanya jika mungkin saja Kyuhyun dahulu yang mengganggu Yesung. Tetapi, _CCTV_ yang ada di kelas sudah menunjukan kalau Yesung memang bersalah.

Yesung kini ketakutan. Dirinya terus saja menangis sambil berusaha memeluk dirinya sendiri. Selama ini, mungkin yang orang pikir ketakutan Yesung adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu jahat padanya atau ketakutan Yesung karena ditinggal sendirian oleh orang tuanya. Padahal bukan itu, ketakutan Yesung adalah _dirinya sendiri_ yang sudah berbuat jahat.

Pribadi lain yang mendiami dirinya yang sudah berbuat jahat. Ketakutan Yesung adalah Jongwoon yang jahat. Yesung memang senang ada Jongwoon yang selalu menemaninya sebelum Siwon datang menjadi temannya. Namun, Yesung juga takut saat Jongwoon marah. Walaupun, Yesung tahu Jongwoon begitu untuk membelanya. Tapi, Yesung lebih menyukai Jongwoonie-nya yang baik. Yesung menangis bukan karena dia cengeng, Yesung menangis karena dia sedih. Sedih karena akibat dirinnya, seseorang berubah menyeramkan. Jongwoonie-nya kini jahat.

"Jongwoonie! Sungie tidak ingin bersama Jongwoonie lagi." racau Yesung parau. Yesung mengambil segelas susu di meja nakas samping tenpat tidurnya yang tadi _Halmeoni_ siapkan untuknya lalu memecahkan gelasnya.

Sreet_

_Tes_ tes_ tes__

"_Mianhae_, Sungie hanya tidak ingin Jongwoonie menjadi jahat seperti Kyuhyun." Ucap Yesung lemas. Lalu, semua berubah gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata sewarna _onyx _itu mengerjap perlahan. Warna putih menyambut penglihatannya meski masih terlihat buram. Hal, pertama yang dia pikirkan adalah dia berada di rumah sakit. Bau khas obat sudah tercium sejak ia membuka mata. Lalu, setelah pandangannya mulai focus. Dia melihat sebuah senyum menyabutnya dan sepasang warna _obsidian_ menatapnya senang.

"Hei, akhirnya kau sadar Sungie!" ucap pemilik _obsidian _gembira. Dia tahu, orang itu adalah Choi Siwon. "Kau membuatku hampir mati karena takut kehilanganmu, kau tahu!" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum lega.

Si _onyx_ masih terlihat bingung, seperti melupakan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. "Sungie!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari luar kamar inapnya. "_Chagy_!"

Pemilik _obsidian_ itu tersenyum seraya berucap. "Aku menghubungi orangtuamu, kalau kau akhirnya sadar. Dan, sepertinya mereka telah sampai disini." Ucapnya.

Setelah menerima peluk-cium yang bertubi-tubi dari kedua orang dewasa yang baru saja sampai di kamar rawatnya. Seorang Dokter kemudian datang memeriksa keadaan Si _Onyx_. "Keadaannya sudah stabil. Saya rasa, Yesung-_ssi_ dapat dipastikan pulang pada dua atau tiga hari kedepan." Ucap dokter tersebut. Setelah selelsai, beliau pamit pergi untuk memeriksa pasien lain.

"_Chagya_, _Eomma_ janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." ucap wanita paruh baya itu hampir menangis. Beliau sangat _shock_ ketika mendengar anak semata wayangnya memotong pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Dan, demi apapun anaknya itu masih berusia 9 tahun!

"Tidak akan meninggalkan Sungie lagi, maksudnya?" Si _onyx_ angkat bicara meski masih dengan suara pelan.

"Iya, _chagy_. _Appa_ akan memindahkan sekolahmu ke Seoul. Dan, kita akan tinggal bersama lagi disana. Apakah kau senang?" tanya sang ayah.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, sambil melihat kedua pasang mata di hadapannya yang menatap dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian kepadanya. "Emngh." Jawabnya bergumam tak jelas.

Sementara, yang dari tadi diam. Siwon pun mengangkat suaranya. "Sungie tenang saja. Aku akan ikut menemanimu di sana. Aku juga akan pindah ke Seoul nanti." Ucap Siwon senang. "Jadi, Sungie tidak akan merasa kesepian."

"Siwon." lirihnya sampai tak terdengar siapapun. Lalu, _Onyx_ itu menatap kedua pasang mata itu lagi. "Mengapa baru sekarang?" tanyanya lirih dan tak disangaka air matanya ikut terjatuh begitu saja. Orangtuanya pun segera memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, Yesung sadar betul apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dia mencoba bunuh diri pada usianya yang baru menginjak 9 tahun. Tekanan psikologis yang berat-lah yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi, pikir semua orang yang mengetahui peristiwa tersebut. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sesungguhnya maksud Yesung adalah menyingkirkan Jongwoon. Yesung ingin membunuh Jongwoon yang berada di dalam raganya. Meskipun artinya, _dia membunuh dirinya sendiri_.

Siwon yang sekarang sudah menginjak usia 17 tahun. Mengajak Yesung-nya liburan ke Cheonan, musim panas ini. Sekaligus mengunjungi _Halmeoni_ dan _Harabeoji_-nya Yesung yang masih tinggal disana. Siwon senang, semenjak kecelakaan itu dan dirinya bersama Yesung kembali ke Seoul. Siwon tidak pernah menemuni Yesung yang suka berbicara sendiri lagi. Sebenarnya, dari dulu Siwon tahu dan selalu penasaran terhadap apa yang membuat Yesung suka berbicara sendiri. Apakah Yesung sangat kesepian? Tetapi, Siwon tidak pernah bertanya akan hal itu. Takut membuat Yesung semakin tertekan. Maka dari itu, Siwon membujuk orangtuanya untuk dirinya ikut pindah ke Seoul tujuh tahun lalu, menemani Yesung.

Dan, kini kebiasan itu menghilang entah kemana. Walaupun, Siwon lega. Tetap saja dirinya khawatir terhadap perubahan sikap Yesung yang menjadi lebih dingin dan apatis. Awalnya, Siwon menyangka kalau Yesung masih begitu canggung tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya lagi. Apalagi semanjak itu orangtuanya memberi perhatian berlebih yang sebelum ini Yesung tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Tetapi, ini sudah tujuh tahun. Dan, Yesungnya masih belum berubah menjadi Yesung manisnya yang dulu.

"Sungie. Jika sudah sampai, kau ingin langsung menenui _Halmeoni_ dan _Harabeoji_ atau ingin berkeliling dahulu?" tanya Siwon sambil focus menyetir.

Yesung yang duduk disampingnya memilih menatap keluar jendela mobil sambil menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "Aku ingin ke taman." Jawabnya singkat.

Siwon kemudian mengangguk-angguk "Baiklah, kita ke taman." Jawabnya antusias, mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih hangat. Sungguh, Siwon sangat merindukan Yesung-nya yang dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon pergi membeli permen kapas yang diminta Yesung saat keduanya baru saja sampai taman. Siwon sangat senang ketika Yesung meminta hal itu. Baginya, hal ini salah satu tindakan manis Yesung setelah dirinya berubah. Meminta dibelikan sebuah permen. Langsung saja Siwon menurutinya.

Sementara itu, Yesung sendiri melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon maple tua. Pohon itu adalah tempat dimana Yesung dan Siwon pertama kali bertemu. Kemudian dirinya mengusapkan telapak tangan mungilnya ke batang pohon tua itu.

"Yesung?!" suara mengejutkan datang dari arah belakangnya. Seketika, setelah dia berbalik. _Onyx_-nya terkejut melihat sosok di hadapannya kini. "Kau mengingatku?" ucapnya lagi.

"Kyuhyun."

Dia tersenyum –Kyuhyun-. "Kukira kau melupakanku! A-ah, aku tahu. Aku memang tidak mungkin begitu saja dilupakan olehmu." Ucapnya tersenyum canggung. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlah berubah menjadi Kyuhyun yang lebih baik.

"Aku memang tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun tersentak, suara itu. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun juga melupakannya. "Kau, telah membuatku _membunuhnya_, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Yesung lagi. Yang Kyuhyun yakini suara itu bukan milik teman sekaligus musuh-nya dulu di Sekolah Dasar.

"Ka-kau" ucap Kyuhyun terbata. Kyuhyun memang tahu tentang peristiwa tujuh tahun lalu mengenai percobaan bunuh diri Yesung. Dan, jika dihadapannya ini adalah "seseorang" yang dia maksud. Jadi, yang terbunuh kala itu apakah, Yesung?

"Kau, Jongwoon." ucap Kyuhyun retoris. Dibalik itu, Kyuhyun berharap dugaanya salah.

Dan, seringai dari pemilik _onyx_ itu mucul kembali. "Kau mengingat terlalu banyak, Tuan Jenius."

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, Siwon melihat semuanya. Meski tidak mendengar jelas apa yang dua _namja_ itu bicarakan –dan, Siwon pun tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Yang pasti, Yesung-nya memang telah berubah. Dan, untuk alasan apapun. Siwon akan tetap menemani Yesung sampai kapapun. Meski itu bukan Yesung manisnya yang dulu. Siwon sudah terlalu terikat dengan _namja_ manis itu.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Siwon menghampiri Yesung dengan membawa dua permen kapas di tangannya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengingat pohon ini." Ucap Siwon sambil memandang pohon maple tua di hadapannya. "Apakah setelah ini kita akan berkencan?" goda Siwon sambil memberikan perman kapas pada Yesung.

"Aish! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Siwon." Balas Yesung yang sebenarnya adalah Jongwoon itu sambil asyik memakan permen kapasnya. "Dulu, Sungie sanggat suka permen kapas." Ucapnya lirih sampai tak terdengar oleh Siwon.

"Baiklah, aku akan terus menemanimu saja. Kemanapun kau pergi. Agar kau, tidak sendirian dan kesepian." Ucap Siwon, kemudian menikmati permen kapas berdua dibawah pohon maple tua yang rindang.

.

.

.

**.. finish ..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :** Kepribadian ganda. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan yang aku tahu saja sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman. Sebenarnya (setahu dan seinggat aku hehe) seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda tidak akan tahu tentang pribadi lain yang ada di dirinya sendiri. Semisal, Yesung tidak akan tahu tentang pribadi seorang Jongwoon yang ada didirinya :) Tapi, di fanfict ini aku buat mereka malah seperti berteman bahkan lebih(?) Kenapa?! Aku hanya merealisasikan apa yang ada di pikiranku saja hehe dan untuk kelancaran fanfict ini juga. Namanya juga fiction 'kan? hihi Tapi, aku meluruskannya disini :), bahwa sesungguhnya pengertian keperibadian ganda bukan seperti apa yang tergambarkan di fanfiction-ku ini.

.

**Terima kasih telah membaca ^^**

-_salam Ryn-s-_


End file.
